Sports performance enhancement system can improve accuracy, endurance, precision, strength, efficiency, as well as several other key athletic and fitness attributes. Being an athlete and/or staying in shape require a lot of time and effort. Athletes must train their entire body in order to achieve total body fitness, which is a prerequisite in order to excel as a top tier athlete, as well as to obtain an optimal body condition. The rewards of such an achievement are immense yet the journey towards these pinnacles requires a great deal of time consuming dedication, and exertion. The problem is that normally the aspiring athletes and/or fitness enthusiasts would have to work out a vast array of different body parts such as, upper and lower body. Then, he or she must maintain his or her cardio by running and or jogging. Then in the case of the athletes, they would have to practice in that particular sport to improve and sharpen the skill set required for that particular sport. Therefore, there is a greater need for a versatile total body system that can save time yet not compromise on the rigorous training that serious competitors and fitness enthusiasts need to reach their goals while effectively activating multiple muscles at once.
Most devices that attempt to create a total body workout system fall short, because they never cover the entire spectrum of an effective complete body work out. There is no serious full body work out system that encompasses the foundation of free weight resistance. The two free weight exercises that represent the most power are bench presses and leg presses or leg squats. Each represent upper and lower body strength. Other exercises that represent the next best strength enhancement in free weights are arm and leg curls, as well as arm and leg extensions. This is the corner stone of free weight exercise. For years these strength enhancements have provided adequate strength and performance enhancement exercise for millions upon millions of people. But the problem that remains is that these strength enhancements exercises are very time consuming, and most devices that attempt to provide the full body workout are usually stationary exercises machines. The exercises mentioned above provide great workouts because the focus of resistance force is underneath the finger tips and inside the palm of the hand (in the case of upper-body workouts), or near the ankles (in the case of lower-body workouts). These upper and lower body exercise actions are so revolutionary because they incorporate two parts of the human body that make humans unique compare to any other species that has ever lived on this earth. The first part is the sole of the feet, which allows humans to walk upright. The second part is the fingers and palms of the hands that allow humans to build and create objects with their hands. The best way to improve the human body from the athlete's standpoint is to stay true to these focus areas while exercising. It is also to be noted and reiterated that the inside of the hand and the bottom of the feet, particularly the balls of the feet, is the main point of focus for resistance force. Most athletes are limited to performing one workout in intervals, thus consuming a lot of time and also incorporating multiple body parts but losing the core points of focus in doing so. Since each workout is individually performed, each workout requires a specific amount of time. Becoming a great athlete is one of the most challenging tasks ever to accomplish. Great athletes perform many full body workouts for many years at an aggressive level.
Thus, resistance band training is a great alternative exercise tool that is not as stationary and provides a great workout with more creative capabilities. While exercising with resistance bands, an athlete or fitness enthusiast can get a great workout. Considering the resistance band workout equipment that's on the market today, whether it's a bow, or has twisting functions, or perhaps it can hang from a door, these products share a common oversight. These products occupy the hands of the athlete resulting in restricted use of the equipment. However, these products are intended to provide resistance to the workout by use of some sort of handle, but these products have limited usage for an aspiring athlete due to the confined parameters in which they were designed.
Different athletes have different skilled sets. For example, in the game of basketball certain athletes can have better low post games while other athletes have better shooting abilities. Most of the time, the athlete with a better low post game may want to improve his or her shooting skills. Most of the existing products in the present market seem too general and not specific enough to improve the shooting skills. The existing products also occupy the hands of the athlete. Since the hands are occupied with the existing products during the exercising process, there is a disconnection between the exercising process and the skill practice of any given sport. The present invention allows the athlete to combine the exercising process and the skill practice within any given sport. The present invention allows the athletes to exercise with the traditional resistant bands while keeping their hands free. However, the important aspect of the present invention is to keep the focus of resistance underneath the finger tips, in the center of the hand just as a handle would, and underneath the foot, the sole of the foot, thus the present invention allows perfect balance to the athletes.
The present invention creates a resistant band mechanism that would provide the same benefits as the traditional resistant bands but allow freedom to the hands so that the athletes can add the present invention to their already existing practice routine. Although the original intention of the present invention was for improving basketball shooting skills, the present invention can be used for a vast array of sports. The present invention would allow the athletes to practice a wide range of movements relative to their sport, while they practice. The present invention contrasts with the traditional resistant band technology because the present invention provides freedom to the athlete's hand while exercising. The present invention not only saves time but concurrently activates multiple full body muscle groups without compromising the key points of resistance force in the defined special areas.
There are usually two to three key areas, such as weight resistance, cardio, and practice in the particular sport, that the athletes and fitness enthusiasts must work out to excel in their respected discipline. Therefore, it is the objective of the present invention to provide the user with benefits of all three areas to maximize the quality of each workout while minimizing time. For weight resistance, the present invention uses resistance bands in specialized areas, previously undone by any products on the market. For cardio, the present invention uses constant resistance as a method to cover the area for cardio. For practice in a particular sport, the present invention can be worn during the entire practice session. The present invention incorporates all three areas simultaneously thus not only saving time, but maximizing the time spent training to the fullest potential. A multitude of sports can use the present invention. For example, the present invention can be used when a receiver attempts to catch a ball in a football game or also when a quarterback attempts to throw a football.